Good Morning
by DramioneFan-38
Summary: "What happened?" Hermione said as she sighed in defeat while shaking her head. "Well, we slept together. Obviously." Draco drawled with a roll of his eyes. "But - But!" Hermione started. "You can't deny something that already happened Granger." Draco said as he smirked. Hermione wokes up and realizes she slept with Draco Malfoy.


**A/N: **Just a short - well, not so short - One shot!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter! Just the Plot! =))

* * *

**GOODMORNING.**

* * *

Hermione smiled as she clutched the warm and soft silk sheets tightly around her body. _Wait. _Hermione stiffened. _Silk? I don't own any silk sheets. _Hermione opened her eyes slowly and took a look at the room she was currently staying at.

This definitely wasn't her room.

The walls of the room was colored gray while the ceiling was white with a silver chandelier at the center. She looked and saw that the furniture and doors were made of expensive mahogany wood that were burnished black. She was about to stand up when she felt an arm wrapped tightly around her bare stomach. She gasped in horror and shock when she saw the owner of the pale arm.

Draco Malfoy.  
She _slept _with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's eyes widen as she tried to move, but the grip of the arm on her stomach tightened. She heard a muffled groan when she was trying to remove his arm.

"Stay still and calm will you?" Draco said, his voice still raspy. Hermione couldn't help but to admit how sexy it was.

"Malfoy! How can I stay calm with your arm wrapped around me!" Hermione said as she continued to pry his hands away. Hermione groaned when she realized that he wasn't going to release her anytime soon. Hermione gave up so they both lay there silently, the only noise was their breathing. Draco tightened his grip on her waist as he nuzzled her neck, his breath tickling her neck.

"Malfoy." Hermione said threateningly.

"Granger." He retorted.

"Release me please." Hermione said softly as Draco loosened his grip with a groan. Hermione then sat up, covering her naked body with the sheets.

"Good Morning Granger." Draco drawled, with a smile playing over his lips. He then smirked as she saw her clutching the sheets tightly around her body. "Don't be shy Granger. You know that I've already seen all of you." He said as he sat up, leaning on the head board as the sheets rested just over his lap, leaving little to the imagination.

"Sod off." Hermione said as she looked at the floor and blushed. Their clothes were all over the place. Her underwear was beside the white carpet so she pulled them on. She looked around for her shirt and saw that it on the other side bed. She has to pass Draco first before she could get them. She groaned and pulled on his white oxford shirt which was just lying beside the bed. She buttoned them and looked at Malfoy who was looking at her with a smirk on his lips.

"Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Granger." He said again.

"What happened?" Hermione said as she sighed in defeat while shaking her head.

"Well, we slept together. Obviously." Draco drawled with a roll of his eyes.

"But - But!" Hermione started.

"You can't deny something that already happened Granger." Draco said as he smirked at Hermione's shocked face. "You never fail to surprise me Granger. Last night was -" Draco started.

"Shut it." Hermione said as she glared at Draco who smiled. _Damn his smile. _Hermione thought as she felt her anger slipping away. Before Hermione could say something, Draco pulled her towards him and settled her on his lap so she was sitting on him.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said as she slapped his arm.

"No need to be violent woman!" Draco said as he rubbed his red arm, pouting. _Merlin he looks like a 5 year old who had his favorite toy taken away from him. _Hermione thought, grinning.

"Aww. Poor Draco." Hermione said smirking. "Want me to kiss your ouchie?" Hermione said in a mocking voice.

"Will -" But before Hermione could finish her sentence, Draco kissed her. Hermione moaned at the kiss as she settled herself comfortably on his lap. She wrapped her hands on his neck more tightly as they continued to kiss passionately.

"I can never get enough of you Granger." Draco said as they broke up when their need for air was dire. Hermione smiled and was leaning for another kiss when the door bolted open.

"Draco we need- Sweet Mother of Merlin!" Blaise said as his hand flew over his eyes. "My eyes!" Blaise said as jokingly.

"Come on Blaise." Draco drawled at the immaturity of his friend. "We all know my Granger here is a sight." He said as he winked at Hermione who was trying to remove herself from his lap, but he held her in place.

"Well..." Blaise trailed on, his hands still on his eyes. "She is but you aren't." Blaise said as she dropped his hand to his side, smirking at his fuming friend.

"ZABINI!" Draco shouted as he threw a pillow at Blaise who bolted out of the room before it came in contact with his head.

"Stupid Zabini." Draco muttered and then turned to Hermione who was running her hands over her hair, trying to fix it. Draco gave Hermione a wolfish grin as she looked at him. "Now, Where did we stop?" Draco said as he started to trail his hands over Hermione back. But before he can lean over for a kiss, Hermione removed herself from his lap and stood up.

"No Malfoy. I still haven't forgiven you." Hermione said as she placed her hands over her hips. "So, no."

"Granger." Draco growled.

"You promised." Hermione said as she went picked up her clothes which were scattered all over the room. "We had an agreement."

"Come on." Draco said as he grabbed his pants and pulled them on. "Do you really think _that_ would stop me from sleeping with you?" Draco said as Hermione blushed.

"Well, you agreed when I said that we must not sleep together before The Wedding Day to avoid any distractions!" Hermione said as Draco enveloped her in a hug. "Bastard." Hermione muttered.

"But you are marrying this dashingly handsome _Bastard_ today." Draco said as he kissed her forehead.

"Don't remind me." Hermione said grinning.

"I'm hurt love!" Draco said jokingly as he held her hand over his chest.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione said as she playfully slapped his arm again. Draco started to lean towards her for a kiss but a loud voice on the other side of the door disturbed them once more.

"Just so you know you sick love birds. Your wedding is in 3 hours and the bride isn't ready yet. And so it the groom!" Blaise said as he pounded on the door.

"Tell them we'll be late! Give us another hour!" Draco replied as he grinned at Hermione.

"I have plans for you for the hour." He whispered to Hermione as he captured Hermione's lips once again, ignoring Blaise's gagging noises on the other side of the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my! I love Blaise here! So, what do you think? Great or Bad? =))

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
